


Support

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Love, Married Life, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Support

Barry walked in to their house after a long day of work, both as Barry Allen CSI and the hero of Central City. 

The house was quiet and only a dim light in the family room illuminated the space. 

He looked at his watch and saw it read 10:30pm. No doubt the babies were asleep...for now. 

He slowly climbed the stairs eager to see their faces, a quick reprieve from the stress of the day still rummaging around in his head. 

He still couldn’t believe they were here. They were just shy of two months old now, but the awe hadn’t worn off yet. 

He quietly opened the door to the nursery they shared and saw Iris sitting in the rocking chair. 

She looked over to him and put her finger in front of her lips, a plea for him to keep quiet. 

He tip toed over to their cribs and looked down at their sleeping babies. 

They were so perfect. 

He hated the days when long hours kept him away from them. 

He walked over to his wife and knelt down in front of her. 

“You ok?” he whispered. 

She gently caressed his cheek with her hand and nodded yes. 

“I know it sounds crazy since they’re attached to me 18 hours a day, but I miss them when they’re sleeping. 

I worry about them when I can’t see them. I mean what if they stop breathing or - “

Barry smiled at his wife. 

“You don’t have to explain it to me Iris, I worry about them every second of every day too.”

She leaned down to kiss him, breaking apart when a yawn came over her. 

“Here, let’s get you to bed mama.”

He offered her his hand and helped her up out of the chair. 

They checked on their babies one last time before heading towards their room. 

Iris turned on the monitor on her bedside table as soon as she walked in and then collapsed on the bed.

“How was today?”

Barry talked to her from their bathroom, as he quickly cleaned the outside world off his body. 

“It was ok. I can’t believe I only get a few more weeks with them before I have to go back to work. I can’t fathom leaving them.”

Barry came in and sat up against the headboard, patting the spot in front of him. 

She lifted to sit in front of him. 

His strong hands gently massaged at the tension in her shoulders and neck. 

“Babe, if you need more time we can figure it out. I mean, there’s no reason you can’t write from here - I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something you’re not ready for.”

She relaxed in to his touch, feeling her stress melt away. He was always able to calm her. 

“It means the world to know you have my back like that Bare, it’s just, it’s impossible to get work done here when they constantly need something. Maybe if we only had one I could figure it out. But I’d feel like I was half assing both if I was here, ya know? I’d feel guilty for not giving them my all and then guilty for not giving my stories my all.”

He stopped his movements and rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck. 

“Whatever you want. Just know that I’ll support whatever decision you make, even if you go back for a while and realize it was too soon.”

She wrapped her arm around the back of his head, turning so she could kiss him. 

“You’re seriously the best husband and father in the world. We’re so so lucky we have you.”

He kissed her again. 

“The feeling is mutual.”

He hugged her from behind.

“Now I say we get some rest because those monsters are gonna wake us up in about two to three hours,” she laughed.

They turned off their lights and shifted around to get comfortable. Barry was on his back with her head resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. 

“I love you.”

“I love you.”


End file.
